It's all for you
by EmiCristina
Summary: "Ninguém sabe como é, sentir esses sentimentos como eu sinto, e eu te culpo! Ninguém, para minha grande aflição, pode me mostrar seus pensamentos..."


_"A porta de entrada da Casa não tinha sinais de arrombamento, e o mesmo acontecia com as janelas. Andando com dificuldade, o homem contornou a casa em direção aos fundos até chegar a uma porta semi-escondida pela hera, apanhou a velha chave, enfiou-a na porta e abriu -a silenciosamente._

_Entrou em uma cozinha cavernosa. Tateou até encontrar uma porta no corredor. _

_Chegou ao corredor, que estava um pouquinho mais claro, graças às grandes janelas de caixilhos que havia de cada lado da porta de entrada, e começou a subir as escadas._

_No patamar, virou à direita e viu imediatamente onde se encontravam os intrusos: no finzinho do corredor havia uma porta entreaberta de onde saía uma luz vacilante, que projetava uma longa nesga dourada no chão escuro. Foi se aproximando mais, segurando a bengala com firmeza. A alguns passos da entrada, conseguiu entrever uma faixa estreita do quarto adiante._

_O fogo estava aceso na lareira. Isto o espantou. Parou e escutou com atenção, porque uma voz masculina falava dentro do quarto; parecia tímida e temerosa._

— _Sobrou um pouco na garrafa, milorde, se ainda tiver fome._

— _Mais tarde — respondeu uma segunda voz. Esta também pertencia a um homem, mas era estranhamente aguda e fria como uma rajada repentina de vento gélido. Alguma coisa naquela voz fez os poucos cabelos na nuca de Franco ficarem em pé. — Me leve mais para perto do fogo, Rabicho._

_V__irou a orelha direita para a porta, para ouvir melhor. Ouviu o tinido de uma garrafa que alguém pousava sobre uma superfície dura, depois o ruído prolongado e seco de uma cadeira pesada arrastando pelo chão. Viu de relance um homenzinho, de costas para a porta, empurrando a cadeira conforme lhe pediram. Usava uma longa capa preta, e tinha uma grande pelada na parte de trás da cabeça._

_Depois, ele desapareceu de vista._

— _Aonde foi Nagini? — perguntou a voz fria._

— _N... Não sei, milorde — disse a primeira voz, nervosamente. — Saiu para explorar a casa, acho..._

— _Você vai ordenhá-la antes de nos recolhermos, Rabicho — disse a segunda voz. — Vou precisar me alimentar durante a noite. A viagem me deu uma enorme canseira._

_Inclinou __o ouvido para mais perto da porta, e escutou. Houve uma pausa e, em seguida, o homem chamado Rabicho tornou a falar._

— _Milorde, posso perguntar quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui?_

— _Uma semana — disse a voz fria. — Talvez mais. O lugar é razoavelmente confortável, e ainda não podemos dar seguimento ao plano. Seria tolice agir antes do fim da Copa Mundial de Quadribol._

— _A... A Copa Mundial de Quadribol, milorde? — admirou-se Rabicho. (Franco enfiou o dedo com mais força no ouvido.) — Me perdoe, mas... Não compreendo... Por que precisamos esperar o fim da Copa Mundial?_

— _Porque, seu tolo, neste exato momento estão chegando ao país bruxos do mundo inteiro e todos os bisbilhoteiros do Ministério da Magia estarão em campo, à procura de sinais de atividades incomuns, verificando identidades e tornando a verificá-las. Estarão obcecados com a segurança, tentando impedir que os trouxas percebam alguma coisa. Por isso vamos aguardar._

_Ouvira distintamente as palavras "Ministério da Magia", "bruxos" e trouxas. Era óbvio que cada uma dessas expressões significava alguma coisa secreta, e só conseguia pensar em dois tipos de gente que falava em código — espiões e bandidos. Apertou mais a bengala e apurou ainda mais os ouvidos._

— _Milorde continua decidido, então? — perguntou Rabicho em voz baixa._

— _Claro que estou decidido, Rabicho. — Agora havia um tom de ameaça em sua voz fria._

_Seguiu-se uma pausa — e então Rabicho falou, as palavras saíram de sua boca num atropelo, como se ele estivesse se obrigando a falar antes de perder a coragem._

— _Poderia ser feito sem o Harry Potter, milorde._

_Outra pausa, mais longa, e então..._

— _Sem o Harry Potter? — sussurrou a segunda voz. — Entendo..._

— _Milorde, não estou dizendo isso porque me preocupo com o garoto! -explicou Rabicho, a voz subindo esganiçada. — O garoto não significa nada para mim, nadinha! É só porque se usássemos outro bruxo ou bruxa, qualquer um, a coisa poderia ser feita muito mais rapidamente! Se o senhor me permitisse deixá-lo por algum tempo... O senhor sabe que posso me disfarçar com muita eficiência... Eu voltaria em apenas dois dias com a pessoa necessária..._

— _Eu poderia usar outro bruxo — disse a primeira voz, baixinho — é verdade..._

— _Milorde, faz sentido — disse Rabicho, parecendo muito mais aliviado — pôr as mãos em Harry Potter seria tão difícil, ele está tão bem protegido..._

— _E então você se oferece para ir buscar um substituto? Estranho... Talvez a tarefa de cuidar de mim tenha se tornado cansativa para você, Rabicho? A sugestão de abandonar o plano não seria apenas uma tentativa de me abandonar?_

— _Milorde! N... Não tenho nenhum desejo de deixá-lo, absolutamente nenhum..._

— _Não minta para mim! — sibilou a segunda voz. — Sempre percebo, Rabicho! Você está arrependido de ter voltado para mim. Eu o horrorizo. Vejo você fazer careta quando olha para mim, sinto você estremecer quando me toca..._

— _Não! Minha devoção a milorde..._

— _Sua devoção não passa de covardia. Você não estaria aqui se tivesse aonde ir. Como posso sobreviver sem você, quando preciso que alguém me alimente a intervalos regulares? Quem vai ordenhar Nagini?_

— _Mas o senhor parece tão mais forte, milorde..._

— _Mentiroso — sussurrou a segunda voz. — Não estou mais forte e uns poucos dias sozinho seriam suficientes para me roubar a pouca saúde que recuperei com os seus cuidados desajeitados. Silêncio!_

_Rabicho, que estivera resmungando incoerentemente, calou-se na mesma hora. Durante alguns segundos, não ouviu nada exceto o crepitar do fogo._

_Então o segundo homem recomeçou a falar, num sussurro que era quase um silvo._

— _Tenho minhas razões para usar o garoto, como já lhe expliquei, e não vou usar mais ninguém. Esperei treze anos. Mais uns meses não me farão diferença. Quanto à proteção que rodeia o garoto, creio que o meu plano funcionará. Preciso apenas um pouco de coragem de sua parte, Rabicho, e você encontrará coragem, a menos que queira sentir o peso da cólera de Lord Voldemort..._

— _Milorde, tenho que falar! — disse Rabicho, agora com pânico na voz. — Durante a nossa viagem repassei mentalmente o plano, milorde, o desaparecimento de Berta Jorkins não passará despercebido por muito tempo, e se dermos seguimento a ele, se eu enfeitiçar..._

— _Se? — murmurou a primeira voz. — Se? Se você der seguimento ao plano, Rabicho, o Ministério jamais precisará saber que mais alguém desapareceu. Você fará isso em surdina, sem confusão; eu bem gostaria de fazer isso pessoalmente, mas na minha condição atual... Vamos, Rabicho, mais um obstáculo vencido, e o caminho até Harry Potter estará livre. Não estou pedindo que você aja sozinho. Até lá, o meu fiel servo terá se reunido a nós..._

— _Eu sou um servo fiel — disse Rabicho, com um levíssimo traço de aborrecimento na voz._

— _Rabicho, preciso de alguém com cérebro, alguém que nunca tenha vacilado em sua lealdade, e você, infelizmente, não satisfaz nenhum dos dois requisitos._

— _Eu o encontrei — disse Rabicho, e agora decididamente havia irritação em sua voz. — Fui eu que o encontrei. Fui eu que lhe trouxe Berta Jorkins._

— _É verdade — disse o segundo homem, parecendo achar graça. — Um lance de genialidade que eu nunca teria achado possível em você, Rabicho, embora, a verdade seja dita, você não fizesse ideia do quanto ela seria útil quando a pegou, não é?_

— _Eu... Eu achei que ela poderia ser útil, milorde..._

— _Mentiroso — disse novamente a primeira voz, a zombaria cruel mais acentuada do que nunca. — Mas não nego que a informação da mulher foi preciosa. Sem ela, eu nunca poderia ter traçado o nosso plano, e por isso você terá a sua recompensa, Rabicho. Vou deixá-lo realizar uma tarefa essencial para mim, uma que muitos seguidores meus dariam a mão direita para realizar..._

— _V... Verdade, milorde! Qual...? — Rabicho parecia outra vez aterrorizado._

— _Ah, Rabicho, você não quer que eu estrague a surpresa! Sua parte virá bem no finzinho... Mas, prometo que você terá a honra de ser tão útil quanto Berta Jorkins._

— _O senhor... O senhor... — a voz de Rabicho saiu repentinamente rouca, como se sua boca tivesse ficado muito seca. — O senhor... Vai... Me matar, também?_

— _Rabicho, Rabicho — disse a voz fria suavemente —, por que eu iria matá-lo? Matei Berta porque precisei. Ela não servia para mais nada depois do meu interrogatório, completamente inútil. Em todo o caso, haveria perguntas embaraçosas se ela tivesse voltado ao Ministério com a notícia de que encontrara você nas férias. Seria melhor que bruxos presumivelmente mortos não esbarrassem em bruxas do Ministério da Magia em hotéis à beira de estradas..._

_Rabicho murmurou alguma coisa tão baixinho que não pôde ouvir, mas fez o segundo homem rir — uma risada sem alegria, fria como a sua fala._

— _Poderíamos ter alterado a memória dela? Mas os Feitiços da Memória podem ser desfeitos por um bruxo poderoso, como eu provei ao interrogá-la. Teria sido um insulto à memória da bruxa não usar as informações que ela me forneceu, Rabicho._

_Fora no corredor, percebeu que a mão que segurava a bengala se tornara escorregadia de suor. O homem de voz fria tinha matado uma mulher._

_E falava disso sem um pingo de remorso — divertia-se. Ele era perigoso — um doido. E estava planejando outros assassinatos — esse garoto, Harry Potter, fosse ele quem fosse — corria perigo..._

— _Mais um feitiço... Meu fiel servo em Hogwarts... E Harry Potter será praticamente meu, Rabicho. Está decidido. Não haverá mais discussões. Mas fique quieto... Acho que ouvi Nagini..."_

Acordei assustada. Não era raro ter sonhos assim, mas, decididamente, aquilo não era um sonho. Parecia alguma visão. _Eu era a pessoa com a bengala_.

Me remexi diversas vezes na cama, na tentativa de voltar a dormir e, ver alguma continuação do sonho – ou visão. Levantei e fui em direção a janela, abrindo a cortina azul bebê. Os primeiros sinais do nascimento do sol já apareciam no céu. Olhei para o jardim, tudo estava calmo. O vento batia nas folhas, fazendo um movimento de vai e vem nelas.

Desistindo completamente da minha vontade de voltar a dormir, desci as escadas e me sentei próximo a lareira. "O que seria esse sonho?" ou "Deveria contar a alguém?", eram as únicas coisas que eu pensava.

Os passos desengonçados do meu irmão acabaram me tirando do transe, fazendo eu olhá-lo com espanto, ao ver ele acordando tão cedo.

— Caiu da cama, Arthur? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

— São quase 09:00, E-E-Emi... – Respondeu ele com a voz sonolenta, não conseguindo conter o bocejo.

Me espantei ainda mais, já eram 09:00, fiquei tempo demais tentando decifrar o sonho – ou visão, que acabei perdendo o horário! Fui para a cozinha e – tentei fazer algumas panquecas.

Logo, meus pais, Nicholas, Camila e Arthur – que voltou para o quarto para dormir, chegaram na sala de jantar para tomar café.

Assim que cheguei na porta, ouvi um piado. Não parecia o piado de Lyra, e a mesma, já teria aberto a janela e entrado. Caminhei até a janela e vi uma pequena coruja cinzenta emplumada. Logo a reconheci! Foi a coruja que Sirius, meu tio, deu a Rony no final do ano passado, como pedido de desculpas. A caligrafia apressada de Rony, dizia:

_"Emilly – PAPAI CONSEGUIU AS ENTRADAS, – Iremos para Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e o melhor, ficaremos no camarote! Papai contou que seu pai também conseguiu as entradas, no mesmo lugar que nós – espero que não fosse uma surpresa! –. Você irá conosco? Ou nos encontraremos lá? _

_Harry me mandou uma coruja ontem, dizendo que vai vir! Buscaremos ele hoje! Hermione chegou ontem a tarde! Esperamos também te ver aqui! Mamãe mandou um abraço!_

_Até breve – Rony"_

Já havia conversado com papai e mamãe sobre isso, e eles deixaram eu ir com os Weasley, desde que fosse direto para barraca da nossa família quando chegarmos, para passar um tempo juntos.

Me apressei em escrever uma resposta a ele:

_"Rony, papai e mamãe deixaram eu ir com vocês! Chegarei a tarde, por meio de pó de flu! Eles me fizeram prometer que direto para a barraca da família! Nos vemos em breve!_

– _Emilly"_

Assim que Lyra chegou, a enviei para entregar a carta!

Então, era isso... Daqui a algumas horas estaria com uma das famílias que eu mais admiro! Os Weasley são incríveis!


End file.
